Illuminating and noise-producing toothbrushes are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,978 shows a dental cleaning apparatus which enables persons to better clean their teeth. A light in the toothbrush is used to fluoresce a dye contained in the toothpaste and thereby detect unclean areas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,212 illustrates a training appliance for tooth brushing. A sound emitting device and /or light emitting device actuated by brushing movement are provided in the stem of the toothbrush. These devices sense the reciprocating motion and rotational motion of the brush and the pressure being applied on brushing. In one embodiment, a hollow cylindrical body containing a ball or the like is connected to the stem of the brush, so that when the toothbrush is moved back and forth, the ball contacts an electrode which completes a circuit to emit the sound or light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,173 defines an illuminated brush device having a head, a handle associate with the head, a light source in the handle, and a source for energizing the light source. The brush device also includes a plurality of plastic filaments each having one end position disposed in the handle and adjacent the light source and the other end position disposed in and through the head so that the light from the light source is transmitted through the plurality of plastic filaments and lights the other end of each filament. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,734 discloses a toothbrush having signal producing means which produces acoustic signals in the audible range of the human ear. A timer allows the acoustic output to be set, preferably for two minutes per actuation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,090 portrays an optical toothbrush and method of use. A plurality of narrow fibers are connected to a light generating device and extend through a brush base, wherein the fibers are bent to form an L-shape and project outwardly from the base to form a brush. Light emitted from the light generating device is guided into each fiber at its base and projected through the brush tips to provide oral hygiene. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,102 comprises an electronic toothbrush having a handle which accommodates a light-emitting diode and a sound-producing device as well as an electric circuit for actuating the diode and device. When a current is caused to flow through the toothbrush by grasping the brush and bringing it into contact with the teeth, light and sound are emitted to notify the user that the toothbrush is operating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,194 consists of a toothbrush with externally illuminated bristles. A hollow tubular handle holds two batteries. A shoulder at the forward end of the handle contains a high output light bulb. Holding the toothbrush automatically compresses a switch to turn on the light bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,726 describes a tooth cleaning system with timer and signaling means. The signaling apparatus is composed of both an audio and vibrating signaling device to alert the user when the preset time limit is achieved. The invention relates generally to a toothbrush with timer means and more particularly, to a toothbrush capable of alerting a user when sufficient time has elapsed to cease brushing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,762 includes a toothbrush with a sound generator and an activating switch device. The toothbrush has a handle portion with a compartment provided adjacent to the proximate end thereof for accommodating the sound generating apparatus and the switch device. The switch device has a push-button which is located at the proximate end of the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,855 depicts an illuminated toothbrush which is formed of a clear plastic body. Modified plastic filament bristle tufts in its head portion admit light into the bristles from a light source illuminated shaft inserted into a socket in the end of the toothbrush handle.